Someone Like You
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Mamoru dejo a Kazemaru sin despedirse o darle alguna explicación, diez años después Kazemaru se entera que Endou esta 'felizmente casado' y le hace una visita para aclarar las cosas y despedirse del castaño. Porque aun nada había terminado. YAOI*Lemon.


¡Hola chicas y chicos, si es que los hay! Bueno aquí traigo un pequeño one shot que básicamente podría ser considerado un song fic, me inspire en la canción "Someone like you" de Adele (-Le hace un altar a esa mujer-) mientras la escuchaba me vino a la mente esta historia...porque debo decir: NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON QUE ENDOU SE CASARA! Yo soy pro EndouxKazemaru forever and ever y enterarme que esta casado fue como un golpe en las bolas (Claro, si las tuviera) en fin...cuando escucho esa canción, recuerdo a esta pareja y se me salen las lagrimas, espero que disfruten la historia.

**Titulo:** Someone Like You.

**Autora:** Shadow princess/Kitsune.

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven o mas bien, Inazuma Eleven GO!

**Parejas:** EndouxKazemaru y mención de...EndouxNatsumi.

**Géneros:** Drama, Angst, Romance, Yaoi.

**Advertencia:** FANFIC CON CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL, o sea que si eres homofobico o muy joven y sin conocimiento de lo que hablo es mejor que cierres esta ventana o pinches la flechita de "Atrás". No quiero reclamos después. Mala ortografía y gramática, disculpen ustedes. TIENE LEMON.

_"Entre comillas y cursivas son los pensamientos"_

-Entre guiones son los diálogos-

_En cursivas, ironías, sarcasmos._

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de Level-5, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y no gano nada escribiéndola o publicándola mas que mi propia satisfacción.

* * *

><p><em>Someone like you.<em>

El cielo se encontraba nublado, por momentos era iluminado por un estruendoso relámpago mientras la lluvia caía sin cesar, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Años seguramente pero no podía evitarlo...apenas había escuchado que ÉL había vuelto, preparo sus maletas y tomo rumbo hacia Inazuma Town. 10 años. Muchas cosas habían cambia en el transcurso del tiempo pero los que habían permanecido constantes eran esos sentimientos que se negaban a morir, intento enterrarlos en lo mas profundo de su interior pero todo parecía inútil y no podía ignorarlos.

Ahora estaba de nuevo en la ciudad donde había crecido, donde conoció a sus mejores amigos, donde habían transcurrido los mejores años de su infancia y adolescencia junto con el peor momento de su vida. Kazemaru Ichirouta se encontraba parado bajo la torrencial lluvia helada, de esa que calaba los huesos, justo frente a la puerta de lo que parecía ser una acogedora casa familiar, por su mente pasaron todos los momentos dolorosos que vivo cuando, sin motivo alguno mas que su propio miedo, Endou Mamoru le había dejado...su primer, su único amor le había destrozado la vida, de un día para otro, sin previo aviso había desaparecido, no contestaba sus llamadas, perdieron por completo el contacto y con el paso del tiempo se hizo a la idea que para el portero todo entre ellos se había acabado pero para Kazemaru nada estaba terminado, por eso estaba ahí...había escuchado que Endou volvía a la ciudad para entrenar al equipo de Raimon, se había establecido e incluso estaba casado con la amable Natsumi Raimon. En fin, tenia la vida perfecta y no quería arruinarla pero desesperadamente quería verlo, escucharlo, saber de él. Temblando, seria de frió, miedo o ansiedad, toco el timbre de la casa, se escucho una voz desde el interior y segundos después la puerta se abrió.

-...Kazemaru -murmuro un muy sorprendido Endou, ahora estaban cara a cara, los años le habían sentado muy bien al guarda-meta, se veía mejor que nunca, y de nuevo Ichirouta se lleno de ese sentimiento de inferioridad, comparándose con el otro...se veía fatal, con los ojos hinchados, rojos, el cabello desordenado, mojado, escurriendo agua por los mechones y la ropa, sus mejillas debían estar algo sonrojadas y su respiración algo agitada mientras sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza- Pasa, estas empapado y debes estar helado ¡vas a enfermarte! -tartamudeo el castaño con algo de timidez- No te preocupes, Natsumi no esta en casa, fue a dormir a casa de su padre para ayudarle con un trabajo -susurro después de observar el segundo de duda en el ex-defensa mientras miraba fijamente el interior del lugar, se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a su visitante, cerrando la puerta apenas estuvo dentro de la casa.

El chico de cabello estaba parado en medio de la sala, era una casa cálida y hogareña, mantenía la cabeza baja, ocultando su mirada con su largo flequillo, escurriendo agua fría de lluvia con la respiración acompasada, lenta, Endou regreso a su lado esta vez con una toalla blanca entre sus manos- Mira con esto podrás secarte -susurro con timidez, tenia las mejillas rojas y evitaba mirar a Ichirouta mas de lo necesario, el aludido se dio cuenta de la actitud del portero _"Es sorprendente como ya no me duele...solo me siento vació" pensó el oji-rojo, sonriendo de lado- Bueno si quieres puedo ayudarte -murmuro el castaño mientras se acercaba al chico empapado, quitando la liga del cabello turquesa y comenzando a revolverlo con la toalla, secándolo lentamente intentando no mirar la cara de su ex-pareja. El momento era idéntico a uno que anteriormente había vivido y se los recordó a ambos, de hecho, de esa misma manera había llegado Kazemaru, una noche fría y lluviosa, a la casa de su adorado Capitán, se había atrevido a besarle, confesando sus sentimientos y de esa manera inicio su relación._

-Kaze...yo...-el castaño no sabia como explicarse o disculparse, le había hecho mucho daño por tomar una decisión apresurada, impulsiva, guiada por lo asustado y acorralado que se había sentido pero no tenia idea de como empezar a hablar, sentía el corazón atorado en la garganta, si tan solo pudiera dar marcha atrás, regresar el tiempo, quedarse para siempre al lado de su Ichi-chan, ser feliz con él sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran.

-Ya es tarde, Endou -susurro con frialdad el ex-velocista, como si estuviera leyendo sus mas íntimos pensamientos, no le dio tiempo al castaño para responder nada, levanto su rostro, le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos al, ahora, entrenador de Raimon, juntando sus labios en un beso lento; El chico de la banda naranja tenia los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sus manos estaban paralizadas, temblando al lado del cuerpo que tan bien recordaba, salio de su estupor y acerco sus manos a la efímera cintura del oji-rojo, sus dedos se crisparon deteniéndose por un segundo antes de dejarlas sobre la cadera ajena, cerrando los ojos y entregándose al beso.

El contacto era dulce, justo como lo recordaban, sus labios se acariciaban, moviéndose, acoplándose al ritmo que ambos imponían, reconociéndose y disfrutándose luego de tantos años separados, la escurridiza lengua de Kazemaru se paseo por los carnosos labios de su capitán, ganándose un suave suspiro, el cual aprovecho para invadir la cavidad del castaño, recorriendo el húmedo, cálido y delicioso interior de la boca ajena, enredando sus lenguas en roces cortos, jugando con los músculos mojados, que pronto se volvieron en una batalla por tener el control del ósculo, las manos del entrenador de Raimon rodearon el estilizado cuerpo de su ex-amante, sin importarle las ropas mojadas, aferrando sus manos a la espalda baja, mordisqueando el labio inferior del chico de cabello largo, los gemidos de los dos se mezclaban, ahogándose y muriendo en la boca ajena, intercambiando saliva caliente que comenzaba a bajar en finos hilos por la comisura de sus labios.

Con rapidez las manos del portero empezaron a despojar de las ropas húmedas y pesadas de Ichirouta, dejando caer las prendas al suelo de la sala sin despegar sus labios, compartiendo besos largos, profundos y mojados, calentándose con el roce de sus lenguas, las manos del defensa también comenzaron a desvestir al castaño aunque, contrastando con el otro, lo hacia de manera lenta, tomándose su tiempo, recorriendo la piel desnuda con la punta de sus dedos, acariciándola, presionándola y pellizcando la piel tostada de su capitán, de igual manera dejando caer las ropas ajenas al suelo, ambos se arrancaban gemidos, jadeos y suspiros, la temperatura de la habitación empezó a elevarse, inundándose con las feromonas puramente masculinas del sexo. Tantos años habían pasado pero aun así sus cuerpos seguían perfectamente acoplados, se recordaban, se entregaban con pasión, sin reservar, deseando fundirse en uno solo, ambos adultos dejaron de pensar y se dedicaron a sentir, acallaron sus razones y le hicieron caso a sus corazones.

En algún momento terminaron acostados en el suelo de la sala, Endou encima de la fina figura de su Ichi-chan, con sus manos paseándose por cada musculo de su anatomía, despojándole de un solo tirón de los pantalones y la ropa interior, solo se separo de esa divina boca para bajar sus labios por el cuello ajeno, llenándolo de besos húmedos, mordiscos firmes, succionando la piel, probandola hasta dejarla marcada, las manos del de cabellos turquesas se deshicieron de la banda naranja que caracterizaba al portero, se estremecía con cada caricia en su piel, ya fuera de los labios, lengua, dientes o manos del castaño, quien parecía querer marcarlo para que nadie dudara que era suyo y de nadie mas. La verdad es que Kazemaru eso no lo negaba, era la pura verdad, desde siempre le había pertenecido a Mamoru, lo triste es que el entrenador no le pertenecía, no podía marcarlo, no era suyo y nunca lo había sido.

La boca del castaño hacia maravillas sobre sus pezones, cubriéndolos con sus labios, deslizando su lengua en cortos círculos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos, llevándose con cada roce los gemidos del oji-rojo que subían de volumen con cada segundo, inundando la habitación-...Kaze -ronroneo el capitán, relamiéndose los labios, llenando el torso desnudo del otro con besos mientras sus dedos bajaban, olvidando la palpitante erección de anterior no. 2, concentrándose en la entrada, acariciándola superficialmente con sus dedos, rodeándola y presionando lentamente con sus dígitos el pequeño agujero.

-Nngh...E-endou -jadeo el ex-velocista, bajando una de sus manos, colándola entre ambos, tomando el miembro erecto del portero, acariciándolo con sus dedos, de arriba a abajo, dando un pequeño giro con su mano sobre la base, frotando el glande con su pulgar e incluso llegando a rozar muy suavemente el frenillo, empapando su mano con los fluidos del castaño, haciéndolo estremecerse hasta que el entrenador de Raimon se decidió y metió dos dedos en la entrada del de pelo largo, invadiéndolo lentamente hasta llegar al tope que representaban sus nudillos, las respiración de ambos eran ruidosas y agitadas, sus mejillas estaban rojas ademas de que una fina capa de sudor cubría sus pieles, la excitación se elevo con rapidez e intensidad por lo que Kazemaru aumento el ritmo al que masturbaba a su pareja mientras que Mamoru empezaba a mover sus dedos, metiendo y sacando los dedos, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras, palpando las calientes y suaves paredes del interior de aquel cuerpo que tanto amaba, que tanto había extrañado pero que ahora le era prohibido. Pero lo prohibido le estaba llevando a la gloria.

Después de varios minutos disfrutándose, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que se prodigaban de manera mutua, el castaño no quiso esperar mas, su amante ya estaba mas que preparado, los jugos de su excitación bañaban su erección, sus testículos duros, deslizándose hasta el agujero que se encargaba de estimular con sus dedos, embistiéndolo con firmeza, sacando gemidos escandalosos a su amante. Saco sus dedos del interior del defensa, para por fin acomodarse entre las piernas de Ichirouta, guiando su falo lubricado con el liquido pre-seminal, hasta la entrada del de ojos rojos, sus manos le tomaron de la cadera, hundiendo sus dedos en la apetecible carne.

Sus miradas se encontraron, se hacían un millón de preguntas en silencio, se conocían tan bien que no eran necesarias las palabras para expresar lo que estaban sintiendo, ambos corazones latían al unisono, de manera agitada, golpeando con fuerza en el interior de sus pechos desnudos_ "¿Ella te hace sentir esta manera? ¿Eres feliz?"_ esas eran las preguntas silenciosas de Kazemaru, _"No me preguntes nada y dejame quererte...dejate llevar"_ era la respuesta que las orbes del castaño dejaban escapar. Ambos lo sabían, ese encuentro era efímero, un recordatorio de todo lo que habían tenido y habían dejado ir, estaban saldando las cuentas pendientes entre ellos.

Uno de las manos del chico de cabellos largos, se coloco en la nuca del castaño, acariciándola y atraiéndolo hasta sus labios, iniciando un beso pasional, devorando sus bocas, su mano libre se deslizo hasta la espalda del portero. Endou se entretenía con la boca del oji-rojo y sin poder contenerse, penetro de una sola estocada al ex-velocista, perdiéndose en aquel delicioso interior que le engullía, estrechándole con firmeza, los dedos en su espalda se hundieron con fuerza, arañando su piel tostada pero el dolor no le molesto, le sirvió de ancla a la realidad mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, una deliciosa corriente de electricidad le recorría la columna vertebral, llenándolo de placer, los suaves quejidos de Kazemaru entre besos, pronto pasaron de ser sonidos de incomodidad a ser gemidos de placer. Estaban tan complementados que las caderas del castaño empujaron, enterrándose en ese interior al mismo tiempo que su amante elevaba sus caderas, haciendo de la embestida algo mucho mas intenso, las embestidas eran firmes, profundas, constante, justo como las recordaba, Mamoru siempre era así, tan intenso, tan entregado, sus manos se aferraron a la desnuda y fuerte espalda del castaño, enterrando sus dedos en la piel, moviéndose para quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el entrenador de Raimon, empalándose, levantando sus caderas para dejarse caer con fuerza, subiendo y bajando por el miembro erecto que se abría paso por su interior, presionando y deslizándose por las paredes de su recto hasta rozar ese punto en su interior que le hacia gritar, suplicar en silencio por mas y, Endou lo complacía, abrazando a Ichirouta, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, embistiendo con mas fuerza, con mayor ímpetu, sentía el duro miembro del otro rozándose con su estomago, entre sus cuerpos, incitándole a seguir, a buscar mas de aquel exquisito placer que los llevaba a los dos a los limites de la locura.

-Ahh..Endou...mas...mas! -gemía el de cabellos turquesas, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por lo agitado de su respiración, sus cuerpos resbalaban con facilidad gracias al sudor que les cubría, poco a poco se acercaban al clímax, con cada salvaje estocada, ambos habían perdido la compostura y dejaron la dulzura de lado dándole paso al deseo, la pasión, entregándose sin limites al placer, golpeando sus caderas con cada penetración, evocando sonidos guturales de satisfacción. Los músculos del castaño estaban muy tensos, sostenía con firmeza las caderas del otro, embistiendo con toda la fuerza que poseía, enterrando sus dedos en la piel suave de su amante.

-Ya...no...no puedo, acabemos ahh juntos -murmuro el ex-portero de Inazuma Japan entre jadeos, rozando sus labios, compartiendo besos desordenados, bruscos, devorando sus bocas, acariciando sus lenguas húmedas sin dejar de moverse. La mano de Endou tomo con firmeza la erección de su pareja empezando a masturbarlo con rapidez, sin dejar de embestir, a los pocos minutos ambos eyacularon al mismo tiempo, llegando al deseado orgasmo; Kazemaru lo hizo con un grito de éxtasis mientras Mamoru gemía de manera larga, profunda, con la voz ronca, llenando el interior del defensa con su caliente, espesa y abundante semilla, al igual que su mano estaba manchada con el semen del chico de cabellos largos, sus respiración aun eran erráticas, ambos cayeron de nuevo al suelo, besándose por un tiempo indefinido. Aquello había sido intenso pero no era suficiente...los dos lo sabían, debían recuperar los 10 años anteriores en una sola noche. Una maravillosa, erótica e inolvidable noche, solo para ellos, sin preocuparse por nada mas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya era entrada la madrugada, faltaba poco para que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaran a despuntar en el cielo gris, aun nublado y lluvioso, la sala del hogar de los Endou estaba en silencio a diferencia de los minutos anteriores cuando el lugar se había llenado de gemidos, jadeos y gritos eróticos pero ahora todo era tranquilidad, un silencio cómodo que se rompía con sus respiraciones acompasadas, tanto Endou como Kazemaru se encontraban desnudos sobre el suelo de la estancia, el oji-rojo acostado a su lado con la cabeza sobre el fuerte torso del castaño, pasando los brazos por la cintura del guarda-meta, cubriendo sus entrepiernas con la toalla blanca que habían usado para secar el largo cabello del ex-velocista. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, uno de los fuertes brazos del chico de cabellos castaños, rodeaba los hombros del otro, todo era una absoluta calma pero sabían que ese momento no podía durar para siempre, ambos estaban consientes de ello pero el primero en reaccionar fue el chico de largo cabello, se levanto con pesadez del suelo que había sido mudo testigo de su pasión, recogió sus ropas que aun estaban algo húmedas, comenzando a vestirse- Todo termino...-susurro sin importarle si el castaño estaba despierto, escuchándole o no- Ya no importa, voy a encontrar a alguien como tú, te deseo que seas muy feliz en tu vida, solo...no te olvides de mi, de lo nuestro -una suave risa escapo de sus labios- Es como me decías, el amor a veces dura y a veces solo duele -termino de acomodar sus prendas, tomando la liga del suelo, recogiendo su cabello en una cola alta, justo como lo hacia cuando conoció al castaño.

Se acerco hasta la puerta, tomando la perilla, girándola y abriéndola-...Adiós, Endou -susurro con seguridad, saliendo de la casa, Mamoru se incorporo, sentándose en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos; había sido un idiota. Por miedo al que dirán, a que iban a pensar las demás personas, a su futuro y a lo que _era_, por todo eso había perdido a la persona que mas amaba, ahora solo vivía de apariencias, frente a los demás, él y Natsumi eran el matrimonio mas feliz pero muy en su interior sabia que eso no era mas que una mentira, su vida era mentirle a todos e incluso a si mismo. El pensamiento le frustro pero ese era el camino que había elegido y no había forma de dar marcha atrás, se levanto del suelo para limpiar la sala, vestirse e intentar encontrar una explicación convincente que darle a Natsumi sobre los arañazos en su espalda, sonrió ligeramente al menos le quedaría el recuerdo tan dulce de esa noche, la suave piel, el aroma, el interior, los sentimientos y la entrega de Kazemaru, eso iba a ser algo que nunca podría olvidar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una muy ligera llovizna caía por la ciudad de Inazuma, Ichirouta tenia las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminaba a paso lento por las calles, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de que algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; había sido una despedida agridulce, no había sido fácil pero si necesaria, tenia que ponerle fin, cara a cara, a todo lo que había sucedido o habían dejado inconcluso entre ellos. Respiro profundamente, sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, si, estaba triste porque Endou había sido el amor de su vida pero no podía quedarse estancado en el pasado, Endou tomo una decisión en la que él no estaba incluido por lo que tenia que seguir adelante por su cuenta y ahora estaba listo para ello, había cerrado ese episodio doloroso de su vida, las heridas de su corazón estaban sanando, dentro de poco podría entregarse a un nuevo amor por completo.

-...Voy a ser muy feliz -su mirada rojiza se centro en la Torre de metal que se veía a lo lejos, deteniéndose- Con alguien como tú, Mamoru -susurro despacio, reanudando la caminata, ansioso por comerse el mundo, disfrutarlo y seguir adelante, sin mirar nunca hacia atrás.

_THE END._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Lo mejor es que lo lean mientras escuchan la canción, que en verdad es hermosa y Adele canta precioso, es raro que yo escriba fanfic tan...¿deprimentes? No se como ponerlo pero usualmente escribo cosas con final feliz. Este tipo de fic no es mi estilo pero espero que haya quedado decente.

Gracias por leer y si sienten deseos, no se priven de dejarme alguien review, me hace muy feliz leerlos.

¡Ya nos veremos en otra historia! ¿Alguna sugerencia para un fanfic?

_Kitsune._


End file.
